


Unto Others

by Kahvi



Category: Left Behind - Jenkins and LaHaye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would like to know about me? Curiosity is a noble trait. Perhaps I should tell you. I think I shall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roadstergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/gifts).



> I hope this is close to what you wanted, dear recipient - when I saw the pinch-hit go out, I couldn't resist.

You would like to know about me? Curiosity is a noble trait. Perhaps I should tell you. I think I shall. I know that in the time to come, there are those who will call me evil. I do not mind. Evil is as evil does. Who am I to judge? I am not God, nor am I the son of God. I am something else entirely. If anything, I am just a son.

There is a place in Romania they call Cluy; the place of my birth. It lies in the region of Transylvania, a beautiful land where monsters come from... but that is only in childish tales. In truth, it is not important, and by association, neither would I be, had I chosen to remain there. But I did not. I was made for grander things. My name is Nicolae Carpatia. If you do not yet know that name, you soon will. Everyone will know my name. I am not an vain man; this is simply how it will be. The future is as much a part of history as the past, though we cannot see it as clearly.

I am a man of peace. I wonder; do you know the full meaning of that word? Encyclopedias will tell us that it is a quality describing a society or a relationship that is operating harmoniously; the absence of hostility, the existence of healthy or newly-healed interpersonal or international relationships, safety in matters of social or economic welfare, the acknowledgment of equality and fairness in political relationships; a state of being absent of any war or conflict. Fine words, do you not think? But can you imagine such a world? Truly? To be a man of peace in this world in which we live today, I must also be a man of weapons and war. Consider; without war, the word 'peace' is meaningless. I will remove the need for either word. I will usher in a time of _true_ peace. Do not worry if my words frighten or confuse you; I will bring enlightenment. I will bring an end to fear.

Right now, I am in a hotel room with a young, cowardly man. He does not know he is cowardly; he sees himself as brave and assertive. I look at him, and I see a cowering, barely held-together shell of delusions. One day that shell will break, and he will shatter. His name is Cameron Williams, and I am about to seduce him.

The hotel room is in New York, where I have just held a spellbinding speech at the United Nations. If anyone were to take that speech and look at it critically, perhaps try to perform it anywhere else, they would be laughed out of the building, at best. I have found that it does not matter what I say, so long as it is vaguely relevant to the subject matter at hand. It is – shall we say – a gift that I have. One of many. When I speak, the words are irrelevant. I put into my speech that which I want to communicate, and the message comes across like rain seeping into fertile soil. I have wondered, many times, how far I could take this. Could I, for example, hold a speech in front of an international audience that was nothing but a meaningless listing of names, dates and historical facts? Perhaps you know that I already did. I spewed words at them, and they lapped it up like good, hungry little kittens craving milk.

Milk is bad for a cat's digestion. In large doses, I am told, it can kill them.

Cameron Williams is here because he is confused. I do not blame him; many people are confused in this time. It is natural to reach for the traditional comforts of religion, and Cameron "Buck" Williams eventually will. An interesting nickname. I know something about words; I have rather a gift for languages. A male deer is a buck. Far from a predator that; far from the hard boiled investigative reporter this man styles himself to be. (A goat can be a buck too, but I shall let that lie.) A dollar - that soon to be obsolete currency - that is a buck too. Something to spend in order to amuse yourself, or achieve what you need. So many people forget that money has no intrinsic value. In itself, it is worthless; a pretty piece of shiny metal or crisp paper. I smile at Cameron Williams and bids him sit down. He stares at me with wide, black-brown eyes, an animal blinking into oncoming headlights, but he obeys. Everyone obeys, eventually. The amusement lies in seeing how they do it.

There will be more talks in the UN later, and later still, religious leaders; all will fall as easily as Cameron Williams as I ease into the couch beside him and offer him a glass of wine. He hesitates; I make a joke about not drinking wine, emphasized by the accent I know my voice still carries traces of. Cameron Williams blinks; he does not understand. No matter. He does not need to understand what is about to happen in order for it to work. Just as it did not matter what I said when addressing the United Nations and the world by televised broadcast, it does not matter what I say as I gently take the glass from his hand, and press it to my own lips.

This excites him sexually. I do not know if he is a homosexual, if he is not, it would not have mattered. All that matters is my will; he will bend to it. Besides; where is the shame? Whatever else I may be, I am a child born from the love of two men. I would have liked to have kept them openly by my side, but even I cannot always have what I want. I have already made my deal with Cameron Williams; he has sold himself to me with amusing eagerness. This; my body merged with his in that most primal way; this will seal our deal.

It is important that I do this now. Mine is superior, but there are other powers at play in our little playground, and they will make their move. Cameron Williams is dangerous, because he is a coward. Brave men are unchallenging opponents; you can predict their actions with tedious ease. They will do what is good and right, and always what is good and right. They will not stray from their principles. I am not worried about brave men. I am worried about Cameron Williams. When _they_ get to him, and they will, it will be too late. He will have some small chance of resisting me, then, and that will not do. So, I set my hooks in him. And he is hooked.

I put the glass down on the table between us, and lean forward. He does not flinch; does not move away. I glance at the window; it is dark outside; the myriad lights of the city not dimmed by the world-wide catastrophe that has come to pass. One of the buildings has a chunk missing out of its side, a jagged bite where a helicopter suddenly devoid of a pilot crashed into it, killing dozens. It is the most prominent sight in the city, casting a menacing shadow in the mid-day sun, but it is evening, now. I turn back to Cameron. He has not noticed it. I saw him, earlier, gazing out the window, no doubt concerned with the height of this floor, and the little people down below, so much like ants. But there are far fewer ants than there were before. I sigh, and begin the unbuttoning of his pale yellow shirt.

Soon, Cameron Williams bucks beneath me, white, and pale, and sweating, and I tell him not to come. He must come only when I ask; when I provide the way. Cameron Williams shivers, on the brink, and I leave him there until I am ready. Years from now, he will lie in bed with his wife, trying so hard to reach this peak that only _I_ can grant him now, crying in frustration. He cries now too, as I mark him as my own. He whispers my name as he spills his seed all over my hand, and I smile.

He will not remember this.

Soon, I will point a gun at a man's head and pull the trigger in front of a room full of witnesses. They will not remember.

I am Nicolae Carpatia, the future of your world, but that is not important. You will not remember this.


End file.
